lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Pok! and the Forest of Green
Pok! and the Forest of Green 'is a show idea created by Golden-Sans78. Plot Summery Village Seige Arc In the beginning of our adventure, a young raccoon named Pok is wondering the forest, taking a break from training with his master. He is drawn to the noise of someone calling for help and sees two thugs assaulting a little girl. Pok defeats the thugs and learns that the girl (named Rosa) is from a village that is under attack by a man named Zoul. With no time to waste, Pok decides to take on this "Zoul" guy and thus begins an adventure of a lifetime. Tournament Training Arc W.I.P The Hunted Egg Arc W.I.P The Zin Forest Arc W.I.P The Lost Robot Arc W.I.P Metal Army Rises Arc W.I.P Resurrection Monica Arc W.I.P The Tides of Battle Arc W.I.P The Icey Hell Arc W.I.P Possession Arc W.I.P The Vines of Corruption W.I.P Characters Moves/Attacks *'Kin Attacks: 'Attacks that involve harnessing the Kin life force, which can allow the user to do amazing things depending on how good they are at controlling it. Master Haimu taught this technique to Pok, who over time has gotten very good at using. Pok also moved on to teach Monica this. *'Doki Doki no Kin: The user creates a ball of Kin within their palm, which they throw as a weapon. Depending on how hard they throw it, it may burst into light. It can also be "squished" into a disc shape. This move is used by Master Haimu, who teaches it to Pok and later Pok teaches it to Monica. **'Doki Doki no Kin Burst: '''Pok crushes the ball of Kin inside his hand, causing a small burst of energy. **'Doki Doki no Kin Strike:' Pok punches the opponent in the face while still holding the Kin ball. **'Doki Doki no Kin Burst-Strike:' Pok's strongest attack where he combinds the burst and strike. *'Advanced Kin:' While getting possesed by the Zin Demon, the Demon showed that Pok's body can preform tons of moves that Pok never even knew he could pull off. After the Zin Demon was ejected from Pok's body, he remembered how to use these moves, albiet less effectivey. **'Doki Doki no Kin Numb:' Causes loss of control over the body part struck by the move. **'Doki Doki no Kin Phantom Fist:' Unleashes a rush of punches with Kin-made fists. **'Doki Doki no Kin Regen:' Uses Kin to heal him/herself or others. *'Metamorphosis:' The user turns one of his body parts into something else. Pok learnt to turn his tail into stone to use like a mace by Haimu, while later Pok teaches Monica how to use this technique to turn her hands into metal. Master Croak can turn his tounge into a sharp knife-like object. While Pok doesn't use this move often, Monica turned it into her signature move. *'The Honor Style:''' A fighting style used by Kiba that he learned when he was a teenager. It involved using a heavy bladed weapon and swinging it with incredible force. Episodes Trivia *The series takes a lot of inspiration from anime like Dragon Ball and One Piece. Category:TV Shows Category:Animes Category:Original Series Category:Series Category:Pok! and the Forest of Green